


Oceans of Love

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #932, Mizuki x Tagiru] Mizuki has Tagiru on the brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans of Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Leaping Through Time  
 **Title:** Oceans of Love  
 **Pairing:** Mizuki x Tagiru  
 **Word Count:** 312|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #932, Mizuki x Tagiru  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.   
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #932, Mizuki x Tagiru] Mizuki has Tagiru on the brain.

* * *

Mizuki didn’t know why thoughts of Tagiru kept wandering back through her mind. She normally devoted almost all of her waking hours to hunting treasure, and once in a great while Digimon who wandered through the ocean when she did. The few spare moments she had aside from that were for ordinary matters such as eating or doing her homework. Boys hadn’t been something she thought about. 

But now, whether she especially tried to or not, memories of the sun flashing off his goggles or glancing through his hair whispered through her mind. She found herself reminded of the sound of his laugh and the look in his eyes when he was about try something both very dangerous and very stupid whenever she let herself get distracted. 

She had his number, of course. They’d all exchanged numbers after that first meeting, and they’d crossed paths once or twice during the course of Digimon Hunts. She’d even raced him to a couple of prizes, and when it came to Digimon who lived in water, she always won. 

_Maybe I should give him a call?_ She wasn’t sure of what they could talk about, but she wanted to hear his voice and find out what he’d been doing. 

For all that she’d fought in battles and risked her life to gain treasure, picking up the phone to call Tagiru required a stronger heart than she would’ve imagined. But she did it. 

“Tagiru?” She tried to imagine the calm of the ocean on a beautiful summer’s day surrounding her. It helped a little to quell the storm within. “It’s me, Mizuki.” 

“Mizuki! Hey! Anything fun going on down there?” 

Mizuki did her best to settle in before she answered. With any luck, this conversation could go on for a while. Maybe he’d even end up able to visit her. She thought she would like that. 

**The End**


End file.
